


Einhorn vier

by AnnaMarieLuise



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMarieLuise/pseuds/AnnaMarieLuise
Summary: Steve macht die Neue in seinem Team glücklich und Danny stört das ganz und gar nicht, im Gegenteil.





	Einhorn vier

**Einhorn vier**

Aufmerksam betrachtete Steve die Fläche vor sich. Er war hier mit seinem kleinen Zwei-Mann-Team und musste irgendwie an ihrem Gegner vorbei kommen. Genauer gesagt musste er sein Team am Gegner vorbei lotsen. Es war verzwickt. Sie durften nichts falsch machen. Jeder Fehler würde zu Verlusten führen und dem Gegner in die Taschen spielen. Steve grübelte verzweifelt über dem Plan in seiner Hand. Wo steckte der Gegner? Wie konnte er mit nur zwei Worten sein Team auf den bestmöglichen Weg bringen? Und dabei drängte die Zeit. Der Gegner würde nicht ewig warten, bis er selbst zuschlug. Plötzlich sah er es. Es waren mehr als drei auf einen Schlag. „Einhorn vier“, platzte es stolz aus Steve heraus. Zufrieden verschränkte er seine Arme und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Die Reaktionen des Gegners konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein: Kono riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn sprachlos an, Lou grunzte verächtlich und ihr Chef Chin konnte sich ein anerkennendes „Wow“ nicht verkneifen, schließlich kannte er, ebenso wie Steve, den Plan und das gesamte Feld vor ihnen.

Und was machte sein eigenes Team? Grace schaute kurz zu Steve. Vier schien ihr für das erste Mal doch recht ambitioniert, um nicht fast schon „überheblich“ zu sagen. Aber sie kannte ihren Onkel Steve: wenn er überzeugt war von vier, dann waren es auch vier und sie würde diese vier finden. Zur Not auch alleine, denn ihr Vater neben ihr war alles andere als ein hilfreicher Agenten-Kollege.

Danny war Danny und Danny bekam mal wieder einen Anfall. „Einhorn vier! Einhorn VIER??? Echt jetzt? Hast du das Spiel überhaupt verstanden? Du kannst nicht einfach willkürlich Tiere und Zahlen zusammenschmeißen und rausposaunen. Wo bitte siehst du hier vier Einhörner? Und überhaupt: EINHORN! Sowas gibt’s doch gar nicht. Nur weil Grace mitspielt, musst du nicht mit solchem Quatsch kommen. Pfh, Einhorn! Und dann auch noch vier.“

„Was ist dein Problem?“ konnte Steve endlich dazwischen fahren, als Danny Luft holen musste. „Es hieß: ein Wort und eine Zahl. Niemand hat gesagt, dass das Wort etwas Reales benennen muss. Warum kann ich also nicht ‚Einhorn‘ sagen, wenn ich eins gesehen habe?“

„Ha“, machte Danny. „Du hast ein Einhorn gesehen? Das ist der endgültige Beweis dafür, dass du irre bist. Zwar hatte ich das bisher nur auf deine waghalsigen Seal-Manöver in unseren Einsätzen bezogen, aber wie mir scheint, ist der Irrsinn Steve-systemisch.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Danno“.

„???“

Steve erwiderte Dannys konsternierten Blick mit einem Nicken zu Grace.

Diese hatte das Wortgefecht zwischen ihrem Dad und Onkel Steve längst ausgeblendet. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinten. Irgendwie liebte sie es sogar. Zeigte es ihr doch die etwas verquere Art der Zuneigung der beiden und dass alles mit und zwischen ihnen in Ordnung war. Angespannte Stille dagegen wäre beängstigend und ein Grund zu ernsthafter Sorge.

Also machte sie sich ans Werk und ihrem Ruf als ungekrönte Königin dieses Spieles alle Ehre. Damals konnte sie sich zunächst nicht so richtig darüber freuen, als sie „Codenames“ vor ein paar Monaten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Inzwischen war es aber ihr Lieblingsspiel und sie eine wahre Meisterin im Lösen der Aufgaben geworden. Und sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, es hervorzuholen, sobald genügend Mitspieler für zwei Teams an einem Tisch saßen. So war es auch dieses Mal wieder Grace gewesen, die sich den Spieleabend gewünscht hatte.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Karten auf dem Tisch und suchte aufmerksam und systematisch Reihe für Reihe ab. Von Zeit zu Zeit verweilte sie kurz und ihr Blick erhellte sich, wenn sie glaubte, eine passende Karte entdeckt zu haben. Als sie am Ende der letzten Reihe angekommen war, nickte sie leicht, ließ ihre Augen nochmals über alle Reihen huschen und nickte nun deutlich sichtbar. Zufrieden sah sie zu ihrem Dad: „Agent Danno, sehen Sie sich in der Lage, mir bei der Lösung unserer Aufgabe zu helfen oder wollen Sie fortfahren, die geheimdienstlichen Fähigkeiten unseres Bosses in Frage zu stellen?“

„Ähm, w…wie k…kann i…ich I…Ihnen b…behilflich s…sein, A…Agentin G…Grace?“ stotterte Danny überrascht.

„Nun, ich habe in der Zwischenzeit einige Erkenntnisse gewonnen, die ich gerne mit Ihnen teilen möchte, um deren Korrektheit oder auch Unkorrektheit zu besprechen.“

„Ich höre.“

Grace beugte sich zu Danny und flüsterte ihm ihre Entdeckungen ins Ohr.

Danny wurde währenddessen immer blasser. Beschämt musste er zugeben, dass seine Tochter diesen Spielzug im Alleingang gelöst hatte. Keine der von ihr genannten Karten ließ auch nur den Hauch eines Zweifels zu. Alle fünf schienen korrekt zu sein. Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich fünf gefunden. Was aber nun mit diesen fünf anfangen? Steve hatte nur „vier“ gesagt. Hatte er die fünfte nicht entdeckt? War eine der fünf am Ende falsch und gehörte zum Gegner? Das wäre fatal! Denn dann würden sie dem anderen Team einen Punkt schenken. Und endlich kam Danny zu sich, beendete seinen Anfall und schaltete in seinen Detektiv-Modus. Auch wenn er Steve immer als irre und seine Manöver als wahnsinnig bezeichnete, musste er doch zugeben, dass sie oft, meistens, nein, wenn er ehrlich war, fast immer, wohl überlegt waren. Und so musste es auch hier sein. Steve hatte lange gegrübelt und abgewogen. Das hatte Danny gesehen. Schließlich hatten sie ihn alle schon gefoppt, weil er so lange gebraucht hatte, bis er endlich sein „Einhorn vier“ von sich gegeben hatte und Danny … oh Mann, irgendwie war ihm sein Anfall jetzt doch ziemlich peinlich, und dann auch noch vor Grace. Gut, das war nicht mehr zu ändern, also weiter im Text. Da Steve also lange und gründlich überlegt hatte, wäre ihm aufgefallen, wenn es eine Karte gegeben hätte, die möglicherweise in die Irre führen könnte. Dann hätte er sich anders entschieden. Warum also nur vier und nicht fünf? Steve musste Karte für Karte abgewogen und auf ihre Tauglichkeit für diesen Spielzug überprüft haben. Alle fünf mussten korrekt sein. Vielleicht wollte er es einfach für den Anfang nicht übertreiben. Fünf wären utopisch gewesen und wenn Danny ehrlich war, hätte er ihm fünf noch weniger abgekauft als vier. Sein Anfall wäre apokalyptisch gewesen und das wollte Steve ihm wohl ersparen. Oder sich. Oder ihnen allen.

„Agentin Grace, ich überlasse es Ihnen, unserem Boss Ihre aus meiner Sicht allesamt korrekten Erkenntnisse vorzutragen.“

Grace richtete sich stolz auf und begann mit dem Naheliegendsten: „Pferd.“

Steve nickte.

„Wald.“

Steve nickte.

„Wiese.“

Steve zuckte kurz und nickte dann erneut.

Ah, das war also Nummer fünf, dachte Danny. Somit waren die letzten beiden Karten korrekt.

„Gold.“

Nicken.

Kono, die die Luft angehalten und mitgezählt hatte, atmete laut hörbar aus. Lou ließ ein „Respekt“ vernehmen. Chin war noch gespannt. Er hatte Steves Zucken bei Nummer drei bemerkt und ahnte, dass die „Wiese“ ein Bonus war. Es musste also noch eine Karte der ursprünglichen vier geben. Er ahnte auch schon, welche. Und er hatte Recht, denn Danny hob abwehrend die Hand, um weitere Unterbrechungen seiner genialen Tochter zu unterbinden. „Fahren Sie fort, Agentin Grace.“

„Diamanten.“

„Korrekt“, war Steves knappe Antwort.

„Unglaublich“, kam es von Kono, während sie begeistert in die Hände klatschte.

Chin klopfte Steve mit einem anerkennenden „Gut gemacht“ auf die Schulter.

„Und du willst uns immer noch weismachen, dass du dieses Spiel heute zum ersten Mal spielst?“ zweifelte Lou an Steves diesbezüglichem Hinweis am Beginn ihres Spieleabends.

„Was denn. Ich bin eben ein super Agentenführer und nicht umsonst der Boss unseres Teams. Und hey, was für ein Spitzenteam! Perfekt gelöst! Agentin Grace, ich bin stolz auf Sie. Ihr erster Einsatz unter meinem Kommando und dann gleich eine solch hervorragende Leistung. Ich werde das in meinem Bericht lobend erwähnen. Wohingegen Agent Danny … hm, was mache ich nur mit Ihnen?“

Ja, was machte Steve mit Danny? Und was hatte er mit Gracy gemacht? Stolz über Steves Lob saß sie da und strahlte. Sie war glücklich. Steve hatte sein Mädchen glücklich gemacht. Steve musste belohnt werden. „Einhorn vier“, nein eigentlich „Einhorn fünf“! Ihm kamen die ersten Zeilen eines Songs in den Sinn, den er in der Version von John Barrowman ganz besonders liebte:

_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_   
_You're just too good to be true._   
_Can't take my eyes off you._   
_You'd be like Heaven to touch._

Und tatsächlich konnte er seine Augen nicht von Steve wenden. Steve war wirklich zu gut um wahr zu sein. Und es fühlte sich himmlisch an, ihn zu berühren. Sie hatten das ganze Wochenende dafür Zeit. Er würde Steve sehr ausgiebig, sehr umfänglich belohnen. Ha, vielleicht auch „Einhorn sechs“ oder sieben oder ...

Als Steves Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte, zog er es mit einem entschuldigenden Blick heraus und schaute auf das Display. _‚Nachricht von Danno‘_ stand da. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Danny mit seinem Handy hantiert hatte. Die anderen schon. Irritiert las er die Nachricht:

_„Keine Ahnung, was du mit mir machst, aber ich weiß, was ich mit dir machen würde, wenn wir alleine wären.“_

_„???“_ schickte er zurück und wartete, regungslos auf sein Handy starrend, auf die Antwort.

Diese kam prompt: _„Ich würde dich in meine Höhle zerren und dann … Einhorn fünf! Aber sowas von.“_

Er las die Antwort, hob seinen Blick und traf auf zwei strahlend blaue Augen. „Ist das …“ wollte er sagen, besann sich aber eines Besseren, schließlich waren sie eben nicht alleine. „ _Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?“_

_„Was glaubst du? Du hast mein Mädchen glücklich gemacht. Das schreit ja wohl eher nach Belohnung als nach Bestrafung.“_

Als Steve die Antwort las, musste er schlucken. Und als er sah, dass Grace auf das Handy ihres Vaters schaute und zumindest einen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung mitgelesen haben musste, wurde er doch tatsächlich ein wenig rot.

Kono hatte das elektronische Hin und Her und auch Steves veränderte Gesichtsfarbe bemerkt und ahnte die Richtung, in die das Geplänkel ging. „Sollen wir gehen und Grace nach Hause bringen?“ grinste sie die beiden Turteltauben an.

Zum Glück für den Anstand des Hauses intervenierte Grace und ersparte ihrem Dad und Onkel Steve weitere Peinlichkeiten: „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Wir haben doch gerade erst die erste Runde begonnen und sind auf Siegeskurs. Das könnte Ihnen so passen, Agentin Kono, jetzt einfach aufzugeben.“

Oh, das würde noch ein langer Abend werden. Danny im Detektiv- und Steve im Seal-Modus überstanden ihn nur mühsam aber wenigstens siegreich.

Wie angeboten nahmen Chin und Kono Grace mit und brachten sie nach Hause.

Und wie ebenfalls abgekündigt zerrte Danny Steve, sobald sie endlich alleine waren, nach oben „Höhle, jetzt“.

*** * ***


End file.
